


Silk and Steel

by SummonerAmalthea



Series: Other Husbando Fanfics [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Interracial Relationship, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerAmalthea/pseuds/SummonerAmalthea
Summary: Berkut has changed a lot since coming to Askr, but now there's another problem. He's fallen love...with a man. As if that wasn't confusing enough, why does his Summoner also make his heart flutter? What is going on?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as a simple RP and wound up turning into something neither myself nor the friends I was RPing with expected. Enjoy!

Amalthea couldn't help but notice that Spring had started coming into full bloom. The weather was warmer, the flowers and trees were blooming, the bees had returned to pollinate… She shuddered at that thought. _Ugh...bees_ she thought to herself. The one thing she did not enjoy about the end of winter. On the other hand, it would get Gaius off her back for a while about locating new hives for honey.

As she continued her walk in the gardens, she noticed someone sitting by her favorite tree next to the pond. Upon closer inspection, she saw it Berkut. He looked upset. _I wonder if he's okay_ Amalthea thought. Berkut had been a very harsh and prideful person when she first recruited him into the Order of Heroes the year before. He practically refused to follow her orders at first and did not want to associate with anyone who wasn't royalty much like Prince Innes. However, he was very strong and did well on the battlefield so she tried not to bother him too much other than handing out the occasional assignment or sending him off for gate patrol.

Then not long after he had reached his full potential of strength she bumped into him while doing some cleaning. He acknowledged her skill for tactics and even asked if she would be a command in his own army which she flat out refused. But near the end of the conversation, he said something that surprised her. He hinted that he could consider her a friend. That made her happy knowing how surly he usually was. Though he was friendlier towards her, nowadays, she still preferred not to bother him much, but at this moment she couldn't help but be curious as to what he was doing out here in the gardens. Usually, he was out on the train grounds.

Taking a deep breath, Amalthea made her way over to him and heard him muttering to himself.

“This is no good”, he said. “A man? Why in blazes does it have to be a man?!” _Whoa_ thought Amalthea. _This'll be interesting._

“Berkut?”, she said as she cautiously approached. “Are you alright?” Berkut jumped up and he spun around.

“Amalthea!”, he cried out. “Wh-What are you doing here?”

“I was patrolling the grounds”, Amalthea said. “And this tree just happens to be one of my favorites spots to rest, but I saw you here and wanted to see if you were alright.” Berkut sighed and turned away from her.

“I'm...I'm fine”, he replied. “You need not to be concerned.”

“Are you sure?”, Amalthea asked. “You said something about a man. Is someone bothering you?” Berkut turned a deep red.

“No”, he replied. “Well, yes, I-I mean I…!” He sighed again and hung his head.

“Berkut”? Amalthea said now fully concerned. Berkut looked at her.

“Forgive me”, he said sadly. “This is...very hard for me to explain. ...And embarrassing.”

“You can tell me”, Amalthea said as she stepped closer to him. “I promise I won't say anything.” Berkut looked at her for a moment. He knew she was a trustworthy person. She wasn't into gossip and many of his fellow comrades confided in her. But...could he really trust her with this secret? It wasn't like he had anyone else to turn to.

“Do you…do you promise not to speak a word of this to anyone?”, he asked cautiously. Amalthea smiled.

“Knowing me, I'll probably forget about it by the end of the day!”, she said. “That's why a lot of people trust me with their secrets. I listen and then forget about it until they bring it up again. I've always been that way.” Berkut gave a small smile back to her. What did he have to lose?

“Well”, he began, “lately I...I have found myself growing very attached to a certain man. It is a very strange and new feeling for me, but...it is also a feeling I wish not to let go of.”

“Oh...I see”, said Amalthea. “Well, no judgment here! I'm happy for you! Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe set up a sparring session for the two of you?” Berkut shook his head.

“Y-You needn't do anything, my dear”, he said. “Besides, it is a pointless love. He and I both will have to return to our kingdoms once this war is over. We will probably never see each other again after that…”

“But isn't that all the more reason to cherish the time you have together?”, Amalthea asked. “I want you to be happy, Berkut. Come on. Tell me who it is.” Berkut turned away from her again and sighed.

“Yes...you are right”, he said. “I do wish to spend...even more, time with him. Whenever he is around me I feel so calm and safe. And whenever I need help or advice, he is always there like...a guardian angel. He is a skilled warrior and an even better cook. He is absolutely perfect. Prince Ryoma is my soulma- aaaaghh! I-I...! Oh, dear…”

Amalthea’s jaw dropped, but Berkut didn't notice as he took a breath and continued. “But... What if I confess my love and it only scares him away? It is unconventional for a man to love another man, is it not? I would rather just endure the pain of simply remaining friends.” He waited for several seconds, but Amalthea didn't respond.

Turning back around, Berkut was surprised to see a look of complete shock on her face. “Amalthea?”, he said with a bit of fear in his voice after having made such a confession. “Are...Are you alright?” Amalthea then blinked a few times before finally finding her voice.

“R-Ryoma?”, she stuttered. “ _My_ Ryoma?!”


	2. Chapter 2

_Berkut’s Diary Entry_

 

_Being in the Order of Heroes has not only opened my mind but my heart as well. I never imagined myself loving anyone besides Rinea, and never once have I ever imagined myself falling in love with...a man. I did not believe that such a thing could be possible, but my own heart proved me wrong. From the very first time that I met Prince Ryoma, I knew there was something special about him. His strong voice...his refined demeanor...his prowess. All of it entranced me. I was nearly reminded of my uncle._

_Because of this, I immediately began to admire Prince Ryoma. My admiration for him only grew when he approached me and invited me to visit his homeland, Hoshido. I felt touched and honored that Prince Ryoma would even trust me enough to let me step foot in his kingdom. A soft warmth filled my heart. It was at that moment...I began to realize that I liked Prince Ryoma. We sat down together and talked for some time. Prince Ryoma told me about his home and family. He spoke about all of his siblings very fondly._

_As he talked about them, he smiled with such love and pride. I could tell how much he truly cared about each and every one of them. In my weakness, I told him that I envied his siblings. Though I have always had my uncle, I wish I had a brother to share my life with. To guide me, understand me...and love me._

_I told him about how tempestuous and stubborn I can be. Prince Ryoma laughed a bit, then told me that I reminded him of his younger brother, named Takumi, who he said can be the exact same way at times. He said that no matter what, he would always be there for his brother and continue to have nothing but the utmost faith in him. I simply smiled and told him that Takumi was lucky to have him. All of a sudden, Prince Ryoma placed a hand on my shoulder and told me that I was free to think of him as an older brother and that I could call upon him whenever I needed help or someone to talk to. I was shocked, yet happy. The soft warmth I had felt in my heart before suddenly spread throughout my entire chest like wildfire, and could feel my cheeks becoming red._

_I did not understand what had come over me at the time. Conflicted and confused, I swiftly pardoned myself and left Prince Ryoma. Later, I found myself wracked with guilt. I had no doubt in my mind that I had worried Prince Ryoma, and I felt utterly filthy for it. I had never felt such deep shame before. I did not know how to handle it. I began to think that if I went to a shop and bought Prince Ryoma the most lovely thing on the shelf, it would repress my agonizing guilt...so that is exactly what I tried to do. But just as I was about to leave, the Order of Heroes was called to protect a nearby village from some invaders._

_I was...dismayed. I tried to suppress my feelings, but that became nothing but impossible when I was placed on a team- with Prince Ryoma. With that, my focus and my strength completely faded away. Once we reached the village, a battle between us and the invaders quickly broke out. Very much to my misfortune, a dragon rider with a heavy axe ambushed me and broke my lance. Without my weapon, I was defenseless. All I could do was stand in place and accept my fate._

_The dragon rider readied his mount and lifted his axe to strike me once again. Just as he swooped down for the kill, Prince Ryoma swiftly slid in front of me and used his sword to block the dragon rider’s attack. After that, a mighty surge of electricity rushed out from his sword. With all of his strength, Prince Ryoma leaped into the air like a panther hunting its prey, and with one vicious blow, struck down the enemy. I watched on in utter awe. I had never seen anything more inspiring and beautiful. The way his long, slender sword glowed with the moon... the thunderous sound of his voice as he flew into the air...the way his elegant, white robe fluttered with the wind...all of it moved me so deeply._

_My heart started beating wildly and my entire body began to feel as if it were on fire. It was so overwhelming that I was certain I would drop dead at any moment. I stumbled over, but Prince Ryoma caught me. He asked me if I was injured. I was, but all I could bring myself to do was look into his eyes silently._

_Prince Ryoma then called for Lucius, who was also on our team. Lucius dashed forth with all haste and immediately sat me down to heal me. He saw the blood steadily seeping out from my arm. Lucius is much stronger than he appears to be, for he easily forced off the armor which covered my arm and exposed the wound. As he began healing me, Prince Ryoma got down to us, and once again, placed his hand on my shoulder. He gazed upon me with such gentle eyes, almost as if to say, “Don’t worry. I will be right here.” I felt calm, safe, and warm._

_With every passing moment, I could feel myself...falling in love with Prince Ryoma. Without thinking, I leaned over to him and began to lay my head down on his strong chest. I closed my eyes, slowed my breathing. Within the darkness, I felt a warm, pulsing hand press down on my head. I knew that it was his. At that moment...my feelings became truly undeniable. It was beyond mere camaraderie- beyond brotherhood. I had fallen in love with Prince Ryoma._

_I have spent nearly my entire life not even imagining the possibility of loving another. In Rigel, just act of calling someone a friend is out of the question. The act of a man loving another man is absolutely forbidden. I know this, and yet...I cannot bring myself to stop loving Prince Ryoma. He saved my life, treated me with kindness and, showed me his strength. It was a power, unlike anything I have ever seen before._

_Both his physique and combat awareness are exceptional. I am...attracted to him. A man with such sublime power and talent would be considered a precious asset in Rigel. He would quickly be made a general, and would most likely serve directly under the current emperor, my uncle. I would detest such a fate for Prince Ryoma._

_Despite his power, he seems like a peace-loving man. Rigel is filled with war and turmoil. That is no place for someone as precious as him. If only my land could be a bit more like Askr. That is an impossible dream._

_All I can do is cherish the time I have with Prince Ryoma while I can. Just the very thought of eventually parting ways with him brings tears to my eyes. I fear that...I have become weak._

 

Berkut couldn't believe his ears. Was she being serious? “HE IS YOURS?!”, he cried out. When Amalthea nodded, he buried his face in his hands. “Oh..gods. I feel like such a filthy worm!!! Please, forgive me, Amalthea! I swear to never come between the two of you!!!” Coming back to her senses, Amalthea quickly ran over to him and tried to comfort him.

“No no, it's all right! I'm not offended at all!”, she said. Berkut lifted up his head and looked at her astonished.

“Are...Are you sure?”, he asked.

“Yes”, Amalthea replied. “I mean, I don't exactly blame you. You're right. Ryoma _is_ perfect. I honestly still can't believe someone like him would even want to be with me.” She blushed. “I mean, since we're having a bit of a confession, here, I've...sorta had a crush on you, too.” Berkut’s eyes widened, but Amalthea was too embarrassed to look at him, so she didn’t notice.

“Look”, she continued, “Don't be ashamed of your feelings for Ryoma. After all, nothing's written in stone, yet. As I said, it’s all the more reason for you to cherish your time together. Personally, I think you should go ahead and confess your feelings to him.” Berkut rubbed the back of his head. He most certainly hadn’t been expecting this. Not only was he in love with a man, but the man he loved turned out to be the Summoner’s lover!

On top of that, she confessed to having feelings for _him_ as well! Now what? “...Is that so?”, Berkut said. “I feel...very unworthy of your affection at the moment, but I am grateful for it all the same. To tell you the truth, I have grown fond of you as well. You have become...precious and irreplaceable to me. Oh, Amalthea...I am simply beside myself! When I first arrived in Askr, I scoffed at everyone and swore that I would never let myself become...attached.”

“But here I am now, with love in my heart for so many. I fear that I have grown weak. I fear...that I will no longer be of any use to you. I should...I should leave.” Amalthea looked at him with a solemn expression.

“Berkut…”, she said. “Listen. I don't think love makes you weak. You're just not used to so much happening within you all at once. By all means, take all the time you need to sort things out but know this: If you go back to your world with what-ifs, these feelings will eat you alive inside.” Berkut looked down and began to clench his fist.

“I... Rrrghh!!! I am so frustrated with myself! Why is this so difficult for me?! Why do I seem to struggle with every single little thing?! Gods, I feel like I am falling apart just talking to you right now! My heart...my bones...everything aches! If love does not make you weak, then why do I feel like this?!!” He turned away from her as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Why does the thought of leaving you, Ryoma, and everyone else bring tears to my eyes? I cannot understand any of this! I am supposed to be happy and proud to return to my homeland, but I do not! I...I want to stay here! Damn it!!! What is wrong with me...?

Amalthea walked over to him and gently took his hand, but Berkut didn’t turn around. It was embarrassing enough admitting all of these feelings to her. The last thing he wanted to do was to have her see him cry. “Well”, Amalthea began, “If you don’t want to go to your homeland, then don’t. I don't plan to. Askr has become my home. Sure, I miss mine, but I honestly can't fathom the thought of going back.”

She smiled. “Besides”, she continued, “With Askr's ability to open gates to other worlds, I'm sure you could visit wherever you wanted.” When Berkut didn’t respond she sighed and let go of his hand. “Look”, she said, “I can see you're still pretty upset. I'll just leave you to rest for a while, but...don't hesitate to come find me if you need me, okay? She turned to leave, but Berkut grabbed her hand.

“N-No… Please do not leave. I’m sorry about that outburst. I am just...having some trouble coming to terms with my feelings. All of this is so foreign to me, but as long as you are around, I think I will be okay. You are right. Askr truly is a wonderful place. I can now see why it is worth fighting for.”

Amalthea smiled. “Okay”, she said. “I'll stay as long as you need me to.”

“Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear.” Berkut and Amalthea jumped and turned around to see none other than Ryoma, himself, stepping out from behind the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ryoma!”, Amalthea exclaimed as the tall samurai came over and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. H-How long have you been there?”

“A good while I will admit”, said Ryoma. “I had actually just been taking a moment to collect my thoughts nearby.”

Ryoma looked over at Berkut who was standing by in silence too embarrassed to even look in his direction. Ryoma decided to approach him, his warm smile contrasting with the cold metal of the gauntlet encasing the hand he placed upon the Berkut’s shoulder. “I have not been in your kingdom long enough to fully understand every value and expectation that your people adhere to, but I can tell you that in Hoshido, it is seen as quite normal for one to develop feelings and even attractions towards others of the same gender. Even with couples made up of one man and one woman, open displays of affection in public aren't generally frowned upon, so it is not much of an issue there.”  
He patted Berkut's shoulder lightly, then rubbed the back of his neck as he stretched a little; He'd been sitting in one spot too long before he'd heard the conversation.

“In any case, if you still have concerns and feel the need to discuss it, I would be happy to meet with you privately and do what I can to ease your mind.” Berkut nervously averted his eyes for a moment, then looked back at Ryoma with a gentle smile.

“The land of Hoshido...sounds every bit as wonderful as you are. My homeland is so cold and harsh. Everyone fights for survival constantly. In such a place, it is hard to understand the meaning of kindness...or love.” He continued to look Ryoma straight in the eyes, his cheeks becoming rosy and warm.

“Prince Ryoma...you have been nothing but kind to me. Your strength and words of guidance bring peace to my very soul. Whenever you are near me, I feel so calm... so safe. I also feel...a warmth...a yearning in my heart. Prince Ryoma, I…” All of a sudden, he wrapped his arms around the Hoshidan Prince and began to embrace him firmly, but tenderly. “I love you... I love you so very much”, he whispered softly.

Ryoma seemed a bit taken aback at first, not having expected this, but he did not hesitate long before gathering the other in his arms, returning that embrace. “Prince Berkut…” The crown prince of Hoshido looked over at Amalthea offering a nod and a smile to show his appreciation. Her kindness and understanding knew no bounds. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

“When I have a moment to think I find that my thoughts often turn to my family. I often wonder how they are doing. If they are safe. If they are happy. You have been on my mind as well, as of late, and I wonder the very same about you. And so I must ask.”

“What can I do to ensure that you are happy? What joy can I provide for you?” Berkut was quiet for a moment taking in Ryoma's words. Then he rose his head from the samurai's chest and looked straight into his eyes.

“Prince Ryoma, I know that it is both foolish and selfish of me to think of having you as a soulmate. Please, forgive me. I tried my very best, but I could not continue to hold back my love for you. Every warm smile and reassuring word you gave to me shattered my guard bit by bit until I...I became completely vulnerable. You bring me joy in so many different ways. Just that fact that you still live and breathe swells my heart with a feeling that is beyond bliss." He shut his eyes.                       

“Just know that...regardless of what happens from here, I will always love you deeply, Prince Ryoma. However, I will not force anything upon you. I simply wanted to express my feelings to you...just in case anything were to happen to me. Lately, our battles with the enemy have become more and more challenging. When it comes to war, there is no guarantee that any of us will see tomorrow but, I am willing to do everything in my power to keep you alive. I will protect you with all of the strength in me-even if it costs me my life. If not anything else, I will be your peerless guardian.”

Amalthea smiled. “Well, luckily for you, despite the battles getting harder, the magic of the Summoner remains the same. As long as I live, none of you can die. Even if you fall in battle you just wind up back in the grand hall. Regardless, I will still do my best to make sure you are all safe. I don't like to lose anyone. Not even during training. So...know that as long as we're all here together, you will always see a new sunrise.”

“Yes. And foolish, indeed.” The soon-to-be king chuckled softly, amusement in his warm, rich voice as he rested his chin atop his fellow prince's head (something he normally did as a gesture of affection, given the fact that all of his family members were shorter than him). “You need not worry about protecting me at all. As the elder of the two of us, _I_ will be the one protecting _you_. It is what we are born to do.”

“And I am sincerely glad that you have chosen to express your feelings. Living with the pain of never knowing is something I would not recommend to anyone. It would break my heart to see you hurting like that, and even more so if you would not tell me what was weighing so heavily on your heart.” Amalthea couldn’t help but smile as she watched them holding one another. She really wasn’t one to judge, and she felt no anger seeing her lover in the arms of another man. Then she got an idea. Carefully she tapped Berkut on the shoulder.

“You know, Berkut”, she said, “as the Summoner I do have the power to help Heroes form special bonds. I'm sure you've seen it with the others. So...if you want to and Ryoma, is okay with it…” Ryoma closed his eyes, placing his hand over his armored chest.

“So long as it still has the strength to keep beating, my heart will always be yours, whether it be as an elder brother...or otherwise. I will speak to Amalthea at length about this, and we will ensure that all of us are content with whatever arrangements we decide upon. I would like to hear more about your suggestion, actually. Would you mind explaining it again, my dear?” Amalthea nodded.

“Well, it's like this. I have the power to have you Heroes create special bonds with each other in order to make you stronger. I can also bond with one of you as the two of us are. Luckily, each Hero can bond with two people as long as I'm one of them. Therefore, since the two of us are bonded, maybe you and Berkut can bond as well. You'll both grow stronger as you battle together AND be able to remain close. That is...if that's what you both want.”

Berkut gave her an almost loving smile. “I still cannot be complacent. If that is truly so, then I absolutely cannot let anything happen to you. If you fall, there will be nothing left but blood and tears. I am sure that our enemies know this. That is the reason why they are so eager to take your life, isn't it? It is only natural for one to thirst for something they consider to be an invaluable treasure.”

“And I would love to have such a bond with Prince Ryoma- that is, if he will have me. I have already given him my word that I will not force anything upon him. I love Prince Ryoma, but I do not wish to overwhelm him or make him feel trapped.”

“I have no objections in the slightest”, said Ryoma. “I think it is a wonderful idea. I would be honored to have you by my side, Prince Berkut.” The samurai prince nodded once more, seeming satisfied with this decision. He saw it as an exceptionally good one, both due to the way they felt about one another and the fact that his swordsmanship skills were the ideal match for Berkut's expertise with the lance. He would be able to easily dispatch enemies that would most likely be dangerous for the younger male that he had taken under his wing to engage. Amalthea smiled pleased that they had all come to an agreement.

“Then let's make this happen”, she said. Berkut smiled at both Amalthea and Ryoma with all of the love he had inside of him, then took their hands into his own.

“Amalthea...thank you. You have been so kind and supportive of me. No matter what happens in the future, I vow to always be here for you. As long as you should need me, I will never abandon you." Then he turned to look at Ryoma.

“And Ryoma, my precious Hoshidan Prince. I love you with every fiber of my being. I know that you are older than I, but I will still do everything in my power to take care of you. Wherever you go to do battle, I will be right there by your side. Whenever you feel troubled or pained, I will be there to hold you. And if anyone ever tries to hurt you I will unleash all of my wrath upon them. This, I swear.” Ryoma smiled at the young prince.

“And I swear to be the blade that cuts down any and all who would harm you as well as be the one to support you through the good times and the bad. If you cannot walk the path ahead, I shall carry you. If your world seems dark and cold, I shall be the sun that lights and warms it. From now on, I will ensure your health and your happiness.” He made this promise with a slight bow, eyes closed to show his gratitude and respect. When he rose, he looked over at his beloved Summoner with warmth and affection.

“Amalthea... You truly are a very special person. Every day, you do amazing things right before my very eyes, things I would never had thought possible. I am truly blessed to have been given this opportunity to be with you.” Amalthea smiled at her beloved samurai.

“Every time I look at you I wonder what I did to deserve someone as amazing and perfect as you are. With this I can also say that I am truly blessed.” Then she turned to Berkut. “And I can't to see what awaits us down this new path.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Berkut Journal Entry_

 

_When I first arrived in Askr, I remember Prince Alfonse telling me that the bond between hero and summoner is one of the strongest connections in the world. Back then, I only scoffed at his words, but now, I believe in them with all of my heart. When my summoner, Amalthea called me to this world, I will admit that I was quite angry. I was suddenly forced out of my own world-a world where I felt that I had everything. I resented Amalthea because I felt like she had taken everything away from me._

_In my first days of being around Amalthea, I belittled her and acted so surly towards her. Looking back on it all now, I feel deep guilt for treating her with such animosity. Despite my coldness, she always treated me with kindness and respect. Every time I snapped at her, Amalthea would simply say, “I’m sorry, Berkut. I’ll just give you your space.”_

_Even though she did not look terribly crestfallen, I always saw a hint of sadness in Amalthea’s eyes when she would say that. I knew that she craved my friendship. However, I did not wish to give it to her at the time. I felt like she owed me, after all. “Why should I give this wench anything? She is only wasting my time!” Is what I used to think._

_So cold and stubborn I was, but, no matter how many times I tried to shove her away, Amalthea simply kept coming back to me. At first, it confused me. As time passed, however, I found myself beginning to enjoy her company. She was surprisingly talkative and interesting. When she approached me, Amalthea would talk about all manner of things. The weather, food, any books that she picked up, whatever came to her mind, she spoke about. This enchanted me._

_I had never met anyone that was so comfortable with being around me and talking for so long. Amalthea’s smile and rather goofy laugh began to grow on me. When she had to attend to her duties and leave my side, I began to feel a bit lonely. I did not want to admit it openly, but I was starting to truly enjoy her company. Wishing to grow even closer to her, I started to approach Amalthea of my own accord. I yearned to hear her voice and that endearing, goofy laugh._

_Days soon turned into months and my small fondness of Amalthea turned into deep love. Her bright, friendly personality and skill for tactics charmed me. On top of that, I found her to be physically attractive. Her golden brown skin and silky hair were like nothing I have seen back in my homeland. At the same time, I had developed a deep closeness to another hero- Prince Ryoma. Now I began to feel truly confused. I thought that I could never grow attached to another woman, but Amalthea moved my heart. And Prince Ryoma...he is a man._

_How on earth could I fall in love with a man-especially with the way I was raised? I was always taught that all other men were beneath me and should be treated as such. I began to question my own heart. I felt conflicted and as if I didn't even know myself anymore. Being around all of the other heroes only made me feel worse. I felt like I needed to get away from everyone and everything, so I left the palace and retreated to a small field of flowers in an attempt to clear my mind. All of a sudden, I was approached by Amalthea._

_She looked a bit confused but still gave me her sweet smile. She then revealed to me that she usually sits in the very spot that I was sitting. I felt a bit guilty for invading her space and immediately apologized, but she laughed it off. After realizing that I was feeling troubled, however, Amalthea grew concerned and asked me what was wrong. At first, I hesitated. I did not want to admit to her that I was in love with a man. It felt...embarrassing._

_What would she even think of me? Amalthea took my hands into her own and reassured me that I could tell her anything. Her words warmed my heart. After that, I could not hold back any longer. I told her how I felt about Prince Ryoma. When I did, Amalthea widened her eyes in utter shock and her face became completely red._

_“Wait... R-Ryoma?_ MY _Ryoma?”_

_Oh, gods. Not only had I fallen in love with a man, but that man was hers? And I loved her as well! I felt so guilty and disgusted in myself. Once again, I feverishly apologized to Amalthea. Her next words truly shocked me._

_“No, No! It’s all right! I’m not offended at all! I mean, if we’re going to confess stuff... I’ve sorta had a crush on you too.”_

_...What? I could not believe what I had just heard. She has loved me this whole time? But... I treated her so poorly-and I am in love with the very same man that she has claimed. What is going on here? I felt so confused, but happy at the same time. Amalthea told me not to overthink things. She then offered to perform a bonding ritual that would allow Prince Ryoma and I to be bound to each other forever. I happily accepted, and my love for Amalthea grew ever stronger._

_During the ritual, I vowed to always protect Prince Ryoma and her with my life. They then made their vows. It was a very beautiful moment between all three of us. Never once in my life did I believe that I would find myself in...a rather harmonious love triangle. I have heard nothing but horror stories about them. However, Amalthea, Prince Ryoma and I, have a very pleasant relationship together. We do not fight or get jealous of each other._

_Perhaps it is because they are older, but both Amalthea and Prince Ryoma treat me like loving siblings treat their newest addition to the family. They dote on me and give me guidance. I feel...so lucky and blessed to have them. I wish to share more things with Prince Ryoma and my beloved summoner. I even had a dream that we all lived happily together and had children._

 

_Ah, but I am a fool. Nothing like that could ever happen..._

 

 

Days turned into weeks as the new bonds between Berkut, Ryoma, and Amalthea got stronger. On the battlefield, the combined power of Berkut and Ryoma was a sight to behold and Amalthea couldn't have been more proud. And off the battlefield, Ryoma was true to his word about taking Berkut under his wing. They trained together, Ryoma taught Berkut how to meditate and Berkut taught him how to play chess, and both seemed to enjoy each other’s company while learning about each other cultures. Sometimes the two of them would even give a bouquet of flowers to Amalthea which never failed to make her smile. _This was a good idea_ she thought. Not only were they all getting closer, but she felt that Berkut had a sense of peace that he had never had before and it made her happy to see that.

One day Amalthea and Berkut were walking out in the fields enjoying a quiet afternoon when Berkut took Amalthea’s hand. “Thank you, Amalthea”, he said to her.

“For what?”, she asked.

“For allowing all of this to happen”, Berkut answered. Amalthea smiled.

“Oh, it’s nothing”, she said. “I’m just glad to see how much happier you’ve become lately.”

“And it is all thanks to you”, said Berkut. “Really. Thank you, my dear Summoner. You are so kind...and so beautiful. You remind me of a certain flower that grows in Rigel. It is delicate and white, just like your robes. However, it is a very strong flower. It can thrive even in the harsh snows of Rigel...but its overall lifespan is short.” Amalthea paused for a moment. _Is he saying I’m going to die soon?_ she thought.

“Aheh. Berkut…”, was all she managed to say. Berkut smiled at her.

“Yes. In a way, I believe that the flower symbolizes our bond. While it is strong and enduring, it is not to be taken for granted. We cannot be together forever. As you have said before, we should cherish one another.” Amalthea nodded.

“Yes...yes, we should. And, th-thank you...for sharing your thoughts and feelings with me when you did. I know that wasn’t easy for you. You really are a lot different than you were when you first got here. I usually try to keep my distance from those that come off brash or those that would rather be left alone, so I can't tell you how much I've appreciated your friendship.” Berkut sighed.

“I have been hearing that from a lot of people lately. It seems I truly have turned over a new leaf, hm? I could not have done it without you, Amalthea. You have had a great impact on me. For that, I thank you. And I appreciate your friendship as well. Back in Rigel, I had no one who I could call...'friend'. It was lonely.”

“Oh, I can't take all the credit”, Amalthea said. “There's something about Askr that has brought a sense of peace to everyone. Even the most hardened of Heroes have softened a bit.” She paused for a moment then moved over to Berkut and carefully put her arms around Berkut’s neck and hugged him. “I know what's it's like to feel alone, so...I'm happy-honored even-to be called your friend.” Electricity seemed to surge through Berkut’s body as he felt his heart begin to race. He hadn’t wanted to admit it at first, but during the time he spent with Ryoma and Amalthea, he not only felt love for Ryoma but soon he began to have those same feelings for Amalthea as well. Slowly he put his arms around her to return the embrace.

“Oh, Amalthea…”, he said, “You truly are wonderful. I want to snuggle with you, but I am afraid my circlet might hurt you. Actually, all of my armor might bring harm to you. It is times like these when I wish I could simply take everything off.” Amalthea laughed a little.

“Well, summer will be here before you know it, so-” She stopped mid-sentence and let out a quiet gasp. _Holy crap!_ she thought. _He's…he’s poking me!_ She wondered if he remembered her telling him about her crush on him. _Does...he like me, too?_ She wondered. _Okay, Ama, be cool, be cool…_ She slowly lifted her head and saw that Berkut had closed his eyes and his face was beet red. “B-Berkut?”, she said, “A-Are you alright?”

Berkut opened his eyes, saw the worried look on Amalthea’s face and sighed. _Oh, gods_ , he thought. _I...I want to make love to her...just once, and I will never ask her again. I wonder what she would think of me…_ Aloud he said, “I am...alright. Amalthea, I must confess to you. I thought it was just Ryoma, but you make me feel...many different things. Sometimes when I talk to you, I feel unbearably hot. Other times, I feel a bit sad. But lately, I have felt happy and nauseous. It's strange. Perhaps it is because of all of the emotions you stir up in me. I feel such a strong connection to you that it is overwhelming sometimes.”

“I fear that if anything happened to you, I would go to a very dark and harrowing place in which I might not have the strength to get out of. I actually have...very lucid dreams about it.” Amalthea’s eyes widened.

“Lucid dreams? You mean...? Oh, Berkut...really? You...you really think about me like that? Wow, that's...unexpected. She giggled nervously. Berkut quickly released her.

“I-I'm so sorry! I am making you uncomfortable, aren't I? Oh, gods, I am so terrible with people! I am trying to do better, but I think I am still coming off too strongly! The other day, I think I made Reyson very uncomfortable when I told him that he looked lovely. He just turned red in the face...and stared at me silently. I think I scared him…” Amalthea laughed.

“No, I'm not uncomfortable. Just surprised. I'm not exactly used to much younger men being interested in me. And don't worry about Reyson. He's still getting used to us humans...or beorcs as his people refer to us.” Berkut’s jaw dropped.

“You’re older than me?!”, he exclaimed.

“Well, yeah. I'm older than Ryoma, in fact”, Amalthea replied. Berkut put his hands on his head.

“Oh, gods! I-I have been so disrespectful to you! Amalthea, please, you MUST let me make this up to you! Let me massage your feet! Clean your room? I will buy you something! Anything! Whatever you desire!”

“Whoa, Berkut, calm down!”, Amalthea said throwing up her hands. “Please don't worry about it. I don't need anything special. My title here commands enough respect. If everyone starts treating me in accordance with my age...oh, gods, I'm gonna feel old...er.”

“Ah... I see”, said Berkut. “I still feel obligated to bring you some sort of offering. It is custom in Rigel after such a blatant act of disrespect. Please. Allow me to pamper you like an empress. I-I will not feel right until I do. Surely your arms are sore from always using your divine weapon? I could massage them for you. ...And your feet.”

_A massage does sound nice_ Amalthea thought. _It's been a while since I’ve had one, but...that’s the second time he’s mentioned my feet._ Berkut began to fidget a little. _Please say yes!_ his thoughts screamed. _My foot fetish needs to be satisfied!!!_ It was an embarrassing fetish and he wasn’t exactly sure when it started, but there was just something calming about it to him. Perhaps it was watching people remove their boots after a long march or a tough battle and rub their feet that calmed him, but overall, he just knew it was a thing with him.

After thinking about it for a moment, Amalthea finally spoke. “Well, in my world it is a biblical level of great respect washing someone's feet. And my feet hurt a lot... Okay. I guess a pedicure won't hurt. And a massage would be nice. Can you do my head and back, too?”, she asked with a coy smile. “Those practically put me to sleep.” Berkut perked up at this.

“Yes, I would be more than happy to!” He sat down on the ground. “Just lean back and lay your head down on my chest. I will start with your temples, then I will work my way down to your feet. And do not worry, I will treat your body kindly.”

“Okay. But, not out here”, said Amalthea. “ We should head back to the castle since you said you'd rather have your armor and circlet off so you wouldn't hurt me, right?”

“Ah, yes”, said Berkut standing up again. “That does make sense.”

“Great!”, said Amalthea. Then she realized something that made her blush. “So, umm... My room or yours?”

“If it pleases you”, Berkut said with a warm smile, “I would like to take you to my room. I always fill it with flowers that have very soothing scents. The aroma will relax you even more.” Amalthea raised an eyebrow after hearing that. _Wow. Learn something new about people every day_ she thought. But in the end, she smiled.

“Very well”, she said. “Lead the way.” And with that, Berkut took Amalthea by the hand and the two of them walked back through the fields to the castle.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, this was written BEFORE the new banner came out. Talk about timing.

“I am happy that you feel so comfortable with me that you would allow me to take you into my room”, Berkut said as they entered his room. It was just as he had said. There were several vases in various areas of the room and in them were different types of flowers from the gardens-most them being lavender. Amalthea took a deep breath and inhaled the calming fragrances.

“You were right. It does smell nice in here”, she said with content. Berkut blushed as he removed his circlet and placed it on the table beside the bed.

“Th-thank you”, he said. “Umm...by the way, do you...also feel comfortable with me taking off my armor in front of you?” Amalthea nodded not seeming to notice the nervousness in Berkut’s voice.

“Sure, it's no problem. Do need any help? Sometimes I help other armored units get their armor on and off. I understand it can be difficult at times.” Berkut’s eyes widened.  _ OH, MY GODS, SHE WANTS TO STRIP ME!!! _ he screamed with joy on the inside. Aloud he cleared his throat, but it was still difficult to remain calm.

“You...you wish to help me with my armor? I have never gotten such an offering before. My armor can be a bit tricky…” Amalthea just smiled and rolled her eyes as she flicked her wrist.

“Sure, I don't mind. I help Ryoma all the time.” 

“You do?”, said Berkut. “I see. Prince Ryoma's armor looks much more complicated than mine.” 

“Not once you get used to it”, said Amalthea as she took off her gloves.

“I see”, Berkut said again. “Though there is something I am curious about…”

“Oh, really?”, said Amalthea. “What’s that?” Berkut blushed.

“Umm… You and Prince Ryoma have been together for a while, correct?” Amalthea nodded and Berkut gulped. “Well, I was just curious… Um… Have the two of you...ever shown all of your bare skin to each other before?” Amalthea’s jaw dropped for a moment, but she quickly closed it and covered her mouth as she felt her ears get hot.

“Umm...yeah...we have. Umm...why do you ask?”, she said cautiously. She wasn’t ashamed of admitting that she and Ryoma have been naked together on more than several occasions. After all, they were lovers and shared a room. The question just seemed to come out of nowhere.  However, Berkut did not appear to notice her reaction after she answered his question. Deep in thought about the pleasure of seeing Amalthea in bare skin and touching her for the first time, Berkut smiled and blushed intensely.

He lowered his head a bit, in an attempt to hide his rosy cheeks, but he was certain that Amalthea could probably see right through him.  _ She knows me more than anyone else _ he thought to himself.  _ There is no sense in trying to conceal anything from her. Still... This is...overwhelming for me. I wonder if… _ He suddenly grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes. “Amalthea… Do you think I am attractive? I mean...my body. Does it please you?” 

Amalthea’s eyes got very wide at the question and she leaned back in surprise. “Uh...um… I-I suppose so. But, Berkut… Where is all of this coming from?” Suddenly feeling ashamed of himself for asking the young woman such a thing outright, Berkut immediately lowered his head again and averted his eyes. 

“Amalthea...forgive me. It was very improper of me to ask you that. I do not know what I was thinking…” He moved his hands away from Amalthea, then got up and backed away from her. "I have been a selfish fool. I brought you into my room not only to give you the massage I promised but also to have you all to myself even if only for a moment. I'm so sorry.”

“If you want to leave now, then I completely understand. You do not have to help me with the rest of my armor. I am afraid that it will only hurt you anyway.” Amalthea took back Berkut's hand and smiled. 

“It's alright", she said. "I'm...actually really flattered. But you promised me a massage, and now I crave one, so come on. Show me how to get this thing off.” His lips curved into a slight smile.

“I have not offended you, then? Well... That is a relief. I would hate to drive you away like I have with so many others in my life.” He stepped back up to Amalthea, then gently moved her hand to a spot under a layer of his chest armor. “There is a latch right here. Once you unravel it, you will be able to get all of the armor on my chest off.”

“Be careful, though it is a bit sharp. Just...take your time.” In truth, he wanted her to take all of the time that she needed stripping away his armor. He was already aroused by just the feeling of her hand in his. He wanted to feel her hand touch the muscle of his chest, along with everywhere else. Berkut knew that it was a selfish desire, but he couldn't help but want to feel her touch. Amalthea's hand felt like delicate silk to him.

Amalthea tried not to blush, but she could feel her face and ears grow hot as she moved her hand to where the latch was.  _ What is wrong with you?  _ she thought to herself.  _ For crying out loud, he's seventeen! Quit while you're ahead! _ But her body paid her thoughts no mind. She had seen him on the training grounds with the other guys and sometimes they would workout without shirtless. She should've been used to seeing abs and prominent chests at this point in time since there was hardly a guy in the army who wasn't totally ripped, but every time she came in close proximity to any of the guys like that she would feel her body grow weak. 

Usually, she could find a way of getting away from them quickly if they stopped her in conversation, but she was pretty sure they noticed how embarrassed she got when she couldn't stop her eyes from grazing over their bodies. In fact, she still couldn't hold it together when Ryoma was half naked. If they weren't alone it would take everything in her power not to completely pounce on him. And here she was with this young boy removing his armor knowing full well the sexual tension between them was electric. Part of her wanted to stop, but knowing that he would feel terrible about scaring her off kept her there. At least...that's the excuse she told herself. Her hand soon found the latch and once it was undone she carefully removed it off of Berkut's body, but still kept it in front of her using it as a shield so she wouldn't see what lay beneath.

As soon as Amalthea removed the armor, desire completely took hold of Berkut's psyche, to the point where he nearly physically reacted. However, his desire to not hurt the one he knew as his beloved summoner overpowered even his yearning for her. He knew that if he were to pounce on her now, his armor would surely cut the young woman's soft and supple skin...and to make her bleed was the very last thing he wanted to do. He began to recall the day he hurt Rinea. It was a painful memory for him and not something he was very proud of at all.

_ I completely lost control over myself.  _ Berkut thought to himself whilst staring at Amalthea with pain in his eyes. _ If I had not gotten so angry, she would have never gotten hurt like that. It is truly no wonder Rinea began to fear me. I failed her. I cannot fail yet another woman who is close to my heart. I must remain in control even as my whole heart feels as if it is burning. I must remain in control. _ He let out a soft breath, then stretched out his arms before Amalthea. “There are latches on my arms as well. They are a bit smaller than the one that holds my chest armor, so please be careful...and patient.”

Amalthea nodded as she carefully placed Berkut's chest armor on the floor leaning it up against the wall. Knowing she could no longer avoid the inevitable, she took a deep breath to maintain her composure and turned back to face Berkut.  _ Oh, thank gods  _ she thought to herself. She was so focused on the possibility of Berkut having nothing on under his armor that she had completely forgotten about tunic he wore underneath it. However, it still clung to his body just enough for her to barely make out the outline of his chest. Amalthea silently gulped as she tried not to stare as she turned her focus to his arms. The latches were indeed a bit trickier to get a hold of as she pressed her fingers along the metal gauntlets. 

She supposed she could understand why Berkut would have a little trouble getting his armor on and off, so part of her was happy to help him. Still... She felt her face get hot again as she felt Berkut watching her. Almost as if he was undressing her with eyes.  _ Stay cool  _ she thought as the first latch finally came undone. Berkut continued to gaze at Amalthea as she unraveled the last bit of his armor. No matter how much he told himself that it's impolite to stare, he just couldn't bring himself to stop staring at her. He was very attracted to her appearance, especially her skin tone. 

Amalthea's glowing, brown skin was like nothing he had ever seen back in his homeland. It was exotic and lovely to him. The longer he stared at her, the more he attracted he became. His desire for her finally urged him to speak. “You are so beautiful”, he said. It was nearly a whisper, but still audible enough for the young woman to hear him. 

Amalthea's head shot up when she heard Berkut's voice as the last of his armor came off. It had been a daunting task, but at last, it was over. “B-Berkut…”, she said quietly as she felt her face grew hot again. Once the armor was fully removed she set the metal parts aside. Then she took off her robe, folded it up, and laid it aside before removing her boots and socks and sitting in a nearby chair. “I hope you don't mind, but...I, uhhh... I don't exactly have the best smelling feet. Figured I'd better warn you ahead of time.”

Berkut chuckled. “It's quite alright”, he said kindly. “I am not a squeamish person by any means-especially when it comes to scents. Back in Rigel, the smell of blood and corpses often permeated the air. Growing up, it was something I simply got used to…” All of a sudden, Berkut paused. He averted his eyes, but only for a moment.

“Oh, forgive me. There I go again, saying things I do not need to. I have become such a blabbermouth. At least, that is what Serra calls me.” He then laughed a bit and gently took Amalthea's feet into his hands. 

The soles of her feet felt a little rough and calloused, which concerned Berkut a little. It seemed like the boots she was wearing negatively affected her feet. He wondered if she could still even fit them. “Amalthea... When was the last time you changed your boots?”, he asked, out of genuine concern.

Amalthea looked away feeling a little embarrassed. “Uh... I never have”, she admitted. “I just air them out every day. I mean, I don't wear them in my room, and after I bathe, they're off for the rest of the evening. Unless there's an emergency, of course.” Berkut continued to stare at her with worried eyes.

“... I see”, he said. I believe it is time for you to change your boots. They are no good for you anymore. If you continue to wear them, your feet will be damaged greatly, and it will cause you terrible pain.” Berkut gave Amalthea's feet a tender squeeze which made her give a soft, pleasurable moan.

“You must allow me to buy you a new pair of boots. I will not just get you anything, of course. I will bring you boots of the highest quality, and nothing less…” He began to massage her feet, stroking them care and all of his love for her and Amalthea loved every moment of it.  As he worked, his mind began to race with thoughts of everything he wanted to get for her.

“While I am at it, I might as well go on and get you a new pair of gloves as well. I am certain you will need them sooner rather than later. I will also get you a belt and a new adornment for your hair. After that, I shall buy you a box of gourmet chocolates and a necklace with your birthstone encrusted on it. Flowers, a sunhat, a dress…”

Amalthea couldn't help but laugh. “Berkut!”, she exclaimed, “You don't need to buy me all of those things!” Then she got quiet for a moment. “Besides”, she said, “My boots would need to be custom made. In case you haven't noticed, my feet aren't only big, but they have no arches in them, so basically any shoes I wear will begin to hurt after I've been walking or standing for a long time.”

“I will simply have them custom made for you, then”, Berkut said with a smile. “My feet are very flat as well, so I need to have my boots made in a way that will prevent my feet from being damaged too. I have experience with this. You needn't worry.” All of a sudden, he got up, pulled Amalthea out of the chair, and gently put his arms around her. He pulled her in close, staring into her eyes unwaveringly. “From now on, you need not worry about anything. I will take care of you. He then shut his eyes. “I will not fail you like I did...her.”

“I have sworn to myself that I will never neglect the ones closest to me ever again, and intend to keep my word.” Amalthea cupped his face with her hand.

“I know about Rinea”, she said sadly. “Don't worry. After what you said to Ryoma and me, I have no doubt that will keep your word.” He opened his eyes back up to look at her. They were glossy and filled with pain.

“You know, then...just how I feel”, he said to the beautiful summoner, nearly whispering. “Amalthea, I…” Berkut paused. Then he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Amalthea's. He began to kiss her deeply and passionately, gently sliding his tongue into her mouth. Even though she had been anticipating it, Berkut's kiss still took her completely by surprise. As he pressed her body closer into his, she could feel a mixture of love and pain in that kiss and wondered if part of it was more for his first love, Rinea. Still, she didn't push him away. Instead, she took the hand that was cupping his face and slid it up the back of his head running her fingers through his soft dark hair before pulling his head closer as their kiss deepened and their tongues met and began to dance.

The feeling of Amalthea's fingers caressing his scalp stirred up a strong combination of passion and sorrow in him. Both Rinea and his mother used to rub his hair in the same way. With tears beginning to dampen his eyelids, the prince steadily moved his hands down her waist, grabbed a hold of her hips, and thrust himself into her. He wanted so desperately to get inside her, now. Part of his mind wondered if he would witness a whole different side to her and the possibility excited him.

He was definitely hard, now. Amalthea could feel her heart racing and her breath begin to quicken as Berkut's hands gripped at her hips as he began grinding up against her. She had a feeling he wanted her, but by gods, this guy was thirsty! A small gasp and a low moan suddenly escaped her lips as he parted his mouth from hers and began suckling on her neck. “Ah... B-Berkut…”, was all she could manage to say as she felt one of her legs begin to rise to which the young prince seemed all too happy to grab.

Berkut then lifted Amalthea up and gently laid her down on his bed. After that, he got on top of her and gave her another kiss on her lips. “I am... sorry”, he said softly. “I cannot take it any longer...yearning for you. I want to feel all of you. I am just being greedy now.” 

Amalthea gave him a small smile. “I can see that", she said quietly. “But, be honest with me. Is this something you really want to do? Because we start, I won't be able to stop. And...I'm already scared.”

Berkut took her face into his hands. “I truly love you”, he said, his voice full of tenderness. “I do not only yearn for you. I care for you. When I said that I wanted to feel you, I meant more than just your body. I want to feel everything within you. Your happiness, your fear, even your pain. I wish for our hearts to become one.”

He gave Amalthea's cheek a gentle stroke with his thumb. “I am scared too. I want so desperately to please you, and I wonder... I wonder if I will be adequate. You are older than me and have most likely experienced love from other men who also older than me. Compared to them, I seem like only a weak little boy, don't I? Sometimes, that is exactly how I feel.”

He averted his eyes sadly. “I am not as strong as I would like to be. I once gave in to the dark power of a twisted god. Deep down, I knew that it was the wrong choice, but I faltered. I failed the woman I loved, hurt my only cousin, and endangered my entire homeland. Every day...I feel inadequate and scared.”

Amalthea sighed. "Inadequacy isn't the problem", she said. "It  _ is  _ the age gap. You're seventeen and where I'm from, us being together like this could actually put me in prison. Yes, I know we're not in my world, but...it still makes me nervous.”

Upon those words, Berkut immediately got off of Amalthea. Though back in his homeland, a person could be wed and even mate at the age of thirteen, the thought of possibly getting Amalthea into trouble in hers frightened him. “Oh, gods... I see.” He then got up from the bed and took a step back. “I will end everything now, then. Even though we are not in your world, I do not want to risk getting you imprisoned. I will simply...love you from a distance.”

Surprised by Berkut's sudden action, Amalthea sat up quickly. “Berkut...", she said, but when he turned his head away from her, she sadly lowered her own.  _ Dammit! Should've kept my mouth shut!  _ she thought. To Berkut she said, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll... I'll just go.” And with that, she got off the bed, put her robe back on, picked up her boots, and quietly left the room. As she walked down the corridor and headed back to her own room, she raised her hood to cover her face as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryoma was in the middle of meditation when a crying Amalthea entered their room. She always did her best to hide it from him, but at this point, everyone knew that when she hid her face with her hood it meant she didn't want them to see her tears despite seeing them fall from her chin. Hearing her soft sobs, Ryoma got up from his spot and calmly walked over to the bed wear Amalthea had laid down while also taking notice that her boots and socks had been tossed aside. Not wanting to force anything out of her, Ryoma gently sat on the bed next to her and began to rub her back knowing it would calm her. After several minutes, Amalthea finally stopped crying for a moment. “I'm an idiot”, she said quietly.

“Hardly”, said Ryoma tried to reassure her. “You know as well as I that statement is completely and utterly false. Now. Tell me what happened, Amalthea. Whatever it is, I will not judge you, I promise you that.” His eyes conveyed the sincerity of his words as he continued to soothe her, though he was worried about her as well. What on Earth had she done that caused such an intense emotional reaction? It wasn't often that she was like this.

After sitting up and wiping her eyes, Amalthea leaned into Ryoma's chest and relayed to him the events of that afternoon. “I don't know what I was thinking,” she said sadly. “I know better than that. I should've quit while I was ahead. What is wrong with me?” Her lip began to quiver as she felt tears begin to well up in her eyes again. “What do I do, Ryoma?” she asked. “I'm scared to even face him, now.”

“Wrong with you?” The prince was surprised she would even think such a thing. Attraction was a raw, primal sort of thing, and like a feral beast, refused to be tamed. This, he understood well, as it was similar to the instinct of a warrior to dominate the enemy in battle. There was little one could do when swept up in the tide of such a powerful force. “There is nothing at all wrong with you, my dear...quite the opposite. I am certain that you know as well as I the heart can often overrule the demands of the mind in the heat of the moment; it is completely natural.”

He said this as he drew her close, running a hand along her back in slow, soothing movements. He hated that she was so upset. “As for Prince Berkut, perhaps I should speak with him about this after we have discussed it at length. It was all a simple misunderstanding. If it had been myself in his place, well...I might not have been able to come to my senses. I admit, I, unfortunately, have a habit of acting on instinct more often than not.”

Amalthea sighed heavily and wiped her face with her sleeve. “Heh. I suppose you're right”, she said. Ryoma did have a habit of pulling her aside or calling her away for “something important” whenever he was in the mood. Naturally, she never had any complaints about it. He was an amazing lover, after all.

She sat up and gave Ryoma a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you”, she said. “I always feel so much better after talking to you. And, yes, I think speaking to him would be a good idea. It might still be a while before I can talk to him, again, but I'm just glad I was at least able to talk to you about it first.”

The Hoshidan prince returned the affectionate gesture with a smile, genuinely glad to see that she had calmed down. “Think nothing of it. I am happy that I was able to help you with something other than the war efforts for once, actually.” He chuckled softly, his small jest being an effort to further lighten the mood. He wouldn't be content until he had made his woman smile again. “I will seek him out the moment I am able and speak with him privately, and then invite him to speak with us both. I believe it might be helpful to have a mediator present the next time you two speak with one another to ease the tension and ensure no one ends up turning tail and backing out of the conversation.”

“That sounds fair", Amalthea said. "Sorry I interrupted your meditation.”

“Mm? Ah... You don't need to apologize for that. You are much more important to me than a few minutes of meditation, so please, never hesitate to come to me whenever you feel the need.” Amalthea smiled feeling much better than before. She sighed contently.

“Thank you, Ryoma”, she said. “You always know just what to say to calm me down.” Ryoma then pulled her onto his lap and gave her a deep sensual kiss before whispering into her ear. “I also know what to _do_ to calm you down,” he said. “If you’re up to it, that is.” Amalthea’s face was hot as she blushed hard.

“When have I ever turned you down?", she whispered back shyly as Ryoma began to remove her robe.

  
  
Berkut had spent nearly the entire day training to keep his mind occupied. He still felt very troubled about what happened between him and Amalthea. With sore muscles and an exhausted mind, he traveled to the hot springs, eager to rest himself. Upon entering the bathing area, Berkut happened to see Ryoma, who was quietly enjoying his soak in the spring's water. He began to smile upon the Hoshidan prince with both affection and admiration. It was the first time he had ever seen Ryoma without his armor on. Berkut took a moment to step back and admire Ryoma's physique from afar.

 _Gods... He has such an amazing body_ Berkut thought to himself. _He must put himself through rigorous training, just as I do. We truly have a lot in common._ After a few more moments, Berkut meekly stepped forward and went over to Ryoma. “Hello, Prince Ryoma”, he said with blushing cheeks. “Do you mind if I...join you?”

Ryoma opened his eyes from relaxing and looked up to see Berkut standing before him. He smiled. “Hello, Prince Berkut”, he said cheerfully. “Yes, by all means. There is nothing quite like a good soak to ease one’s muscles after a long day of training, would you not agree? Come. Join me.”

After Berkut got in the two of them sat across from one another in silence for a few moments. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but Ryoma noticed that the young prince seemed to be somewhat depressed. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Amalthea had talked to him about. Not wanting to see another person he cared about upset Ryoma decided to go ahead and ask. “Are you alright, Prince Berkut?”, he asked cautiously. “Is there something troubling you?”

Berkut hesitated to answer Ryoma's questions of concern. He averted his eyes for a moment, then looked back at Ryoma with a pained expression. “Prince Ryoma, I... I did something utterly terrible. I scared Amalthea.” Berkut shut his eyes in shame. “I just wanted to show her how I truly felt about her, but... I came onto her too strongly. I feel so ashamed that I cannot even look her in the eyes anymore.”

“Why am I... such a monster?” As the aching in his heart became stronger, Berkut's eyelids started to dampen with tears. Seeing the young man near tears, Ryoma stood up, walked over to Berkut, and sat beside him. Then he placed a hand on Berkut's shoulder.

“Yes”, he said. “Amalthea told me about what happened. I can see how mistakes were made, but I would hardly call you a monster because of it. Personally, I consider it quite normal for a young man your age to have such feelings for a woman. How you control those feelings, however, is another matter.” He removed his hand from Berkut's shoulder and crossed his arms in thought. “Besides”, he said, “Amalthea was far more concerned about your feelings rather than her own. She felt as if she had led you on. Did you feel misled by her in any way?”

Berkut opened his teary eyes and looked back up at Ryoma. “I never once felt that way.” He answered with a soft and trembling voice, “I could feel her love, and it was certainly genuine. That is why I felt so terrible at the thought of hurting her. That is why... I lost control when she said that she trusted me.” Berkut paused, then began to gaze up at the twilight sky. “No one has ever said those words to me before. Back in my homeland, I was feared and even hated by some. But Amalthea... despite everything I have done, there was no hatred in her heart-only forgiveness. It... overwhelmed me.”

Ryoma smiled. “Yes”, he said in agreement. “And many other Heroes here with similar backgrounds to yours would say the same thing. Amalthea has a beautiful and forgiving heart. It is what I love most about her. Even though she acknowledges the wrongs that have been done, she feels that anyone summoned here is being given a chance at redemption and tries to respect them accordingly. It has not been easy for her, I know, but it is quite clear that she has gained the love and respect of so many of us here-even the ones that claim not to like her as much.”

“You say that it has not been easy for her, but it certainly does not seem that way,” Berkut said with a slight smile. “Forgiveness seems to come naturally to Amalthea. She welcomed me with open arms when I first arrived here. I... I will never forget her smile.”

Ryoma chuckled. “Forgiveness does come easy for her”, he said, “but her reactions to hostility are the things most of us do not see. She puts on a brave face, but not only is a sad face on her noticeable, but she has also been known to hide in various places and cry. She goes to her spot by the pond or up to the castle's highest tower.” He paused for a moment. “Perhaps I should not have revealed those things. She would be very upset if she found out. Let that be our little secret, alright?”

Berkut gave Ryoma a warm smile along with a firm nod. “I understand.” He said, “I vow to not speak a word of what you just said to anyone.” All of a sudden, Berkut inched a little closer to Ryoma and looked down at his chest. He noticed a decent amount of old scars on Ryoma's skin. He could tell that the Hoshidan prince had been through many grueling battles. Without thinking, Berkut pressed his hand on Ryoma's chest gently. “...You have been the much pain yourself, haven't you, Prince Ryoma? For your family... you always put on a brave face as well, didn't you? That is why you can understand Amalthea so deeply.”

Ryoma body shivered a tad bit at Berkut's touch. “You are right in a way”, he said. “As a future king it is my duty to show strength in order to lead my country into an era of peace. However, I have to remember that I am still human and that I must relieve myself of any overwhelming emotions from time to time. At least...that is what Amalthea reminds me to do on occasion. It is good to have someone to lean on when you are not feeling strong.”

Berkut wanted to take Ryoma into his arms but backed away. He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. “...Yes. It is good to have such a person in your life.” After those words, Berkut lowered his head and closed his eyes. “For me, that person was Rinea. I took too much of my frustration out on her, though. I wanted so badly to inherit Rigel's throne and make her my empress. When things did not go in my favor, I often vented to Rinea. She saw the dark side of me over and over again. I... scared her. Scared her like a hideous monster. I still cannot forgive myself for what I did to her.”

Ryoma put his arm around Berkut and pulled him close. “If this Rinea was as good of a woman as we have agreed Amalthea is, then there is no doubt in my mind that she, too, has forgiven you. But you must find a way to forgive yourself, Berkut.” He tilted the boy's face up to look straight into his eyes. “If you continue to dwell on the past, you will never be able to move forward and become the pillar of strength Amalthea will need for you to be. I fear I will not be around as often once this war is over and we return to Hoshido where I will be crowned King. Therefore, if we are to continue this arrangement, I need you to learn to be there for her when I cannot. Do you understand?”

Berkut closed his eyes and let a pair of thick tears roll down his face. “I... understand. I will do my very best, Prince Ryoma. It is just so hard for me to push back the past. I have made so many terrible mistakes... mistakes that have hurt everyone around me. I am not sure if I am strong enough to protect Amalthea on my own yet. I still... need you to guide me. I do not want you to leave me…”

Ryoma turned his body around and wrapped his arms around Berkut in a firm embrace resting his head on top of his companion's. “Worry not, Prince Berkut”, he said gently. “I am not going anywhere any time soon. I will be here for as long as you need me. I know it will take time, but rest assured that both myself and Amalthea will be there to guide you away from the guilt of your past.”

“Thank you, Prince Ryoma…”, Berkut said, his voice nearly down to a whisper. “I know that I should not be so dependent, I know. I just... feel safe with you. No one has ever made me feel such a way before.” Berkut tenderly pressed his hand to the back of Ryoma's head.

He then started to gaze into the other's eyes, firmly and deeply. “Prince Ryoma... I love you.” After those words, he gave Ryoma a passionate kiss on his forehead. Once he broke the kiss, Berkut took Ryoma's whole face into his hands, then pulled it down and pressed his head against the Hoshidan prince's gently. Once again, Berkut closed his eyes and let out a quiet breath. Just feeling the warmth that radiated from Ryoma's body and the pulse on his forehead relaxed him. Never before had he felt such relief at someone simply being alive.

Ryoma chuckled again. “Just the forehead?”, he said quietly. Before Berkut could reply, Ryoma pulled his head away, tilted Bekut’s chin up with his fingers and leaned in and gave the Rigelan prince a long, deep kiss. Then he pulled back and once again pressed his forehead against Berkut’s. “That’s more like it”, he said.

Berkut's cheeks became warm and bright red. The heat from the water along with Ryoma's energy nearly overwhelmed him. He could feel his heart pounding right through his chest. Berkut closed his eyes for a few seconds and let out a deep breath to calm himself down. Once he felt like he had gathered his bearings, Berkut looked back at Ryoma and gave him an affectionate smile. “I... I had no idea you could kiss so passionately.” He said, panting a little. “That was a wonderful kiss. I very nearly passed out.” Berkut then chuckled. “...It makes me wonder what else my beloved Hoshidan prince is capable of. Perhaps I am not quite ready to feel...all of you yet. I am honestly still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I am in love with a man.”

Ryoma pulled away and leaned back against the rocks with a small but victorious grin on his face. “I don't suppose you would”, he said. “Then again, you haven't heard how Amalthea screams when-” He suddenly came to his senses and pulled himself together. “Ahem!”, he said as he turned red from embarrassment. “Forgive me, I... I don't know what came over me just then. I don't normally speak that way about Amalthea and myself. And I apologize if I have frightened you in any way.”

Berkut laughed a little. “You did not frighten me…” he said, "Actually, you aroused me more than anything. I want to feel everything you did to Amalthea now.” All of a sudden, Berkut shook his head. “No, no...that is selfish. There are certain things that should be just for Amalthea. If we are to continue to have a harmonious relationship, I know that I should not overstep my boundaries.”

Ryoma smiled and nodded his head. “Of course”, he said. “But knowing Amalthea, I wouldn't rule out everything too soon.” Then he stretched his arms and stood up. “I don't know about you, Berkut, but I have worked up quite an appetite after such a long day. If you are feeling better, why don't you join me for dinner? I believe my son, Shiro is grilling fish again. He is quite a skilled cook. Have you had his cooking before?”

“I see”, Berkut said with a bit of laughter. Right after that, he forced himself up from the water and began to stand. “I suppose I am starting to get a bit hungry. The heat is starting to get to me as well. I think it would be a good idea to head out now. And I had no idea your son could cook. What a talented young man he is. You have taught him well, haven't you, my love?”

Ryoma paused for a moment. “Not exactly”, he said a bit sadly. “Shiro grew up in the Deep Realms without me for the most part. At least in his world. In fact, it would seem that the me in that realm failed to tell him about his royal heritage and for a time he resented me for it. We are getting along much better than we did in the beginning, but Amalthea made me promise that when Shiro is born to the two of us that I not repeat any of those same mistakes.” He smiled thinking about the day when he and Amalthea would finally become true parents.

Berkut smiled at Ryoma with warmth as he listened to the story of him and his son.

“I am sure that everything was very difficult for you in the beginning, but I'm glad that you and your son were able to work everything out together. There is always an adjustment period when a family that has been separated for so long finally meet each other and starts spending time together.”

“Still”, Ryoma said, “I do the best I can with him in this world. I suppose you can call it practice for my future children." Berkut averted his eyes with a hint of guilt and continued.

“I went through a similar situation with my cousin, Alm. At the time that I had heard of him, I had no idea that he was my kin. All I knew was that he was fighting for Zofia... which was an enemy nation to Rigel. I found out many other things about Alm after that- including his true heritage. I am ashamed to say it now, but I deeply resented Alm for a long time because of it. I was only able to get over my negative feelings because of everyone's influence here. Now, I only wish to make Alm happy.”

Ryoma suddenly had a thought and turned to Berkut. “Speaking of children and family, do you want to have children with Amalthea, Berkut?” After a few moments of silence, Berkut looked back at Ryoma and curved his lips back into a smile.

“I... I would like to have a child someday...just not yet. I would not make a very competent father as I am now. I am barely an acceptable cousin to Alm. I think I need...more time to learn about family.” Ryoma smiled and nodded.

“A wise decision. I do hope that Amalthea, myself and even other members of the Order can help you with that. Now, come along. A grilled feast awaits us. What say you, Prince Berkut?”, he asked holding out his hand. Berkut smiled.

“I say let’s go”, he said taking Ryoma’s hand.


End file.
